Christmas Student swap
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: Its Christmas in Hollywood and Ha are taking part in The Christmas student swap programme . Will their be conflict ? Probably Drama and romance ? Oh yeah ! Ocs Needed
1. Chapter 1

**So Its Christmas in Hollywood and its christmas student swap which is where HA swaps some students for other students . **

**So yeah this is an OC story and i will finish it off . Just to let you guys know , I'm not carrying on with my other stories :( . heres a form to fill in for this OC story.**

**Name - **

**Age - **

**female or male -**

**Fave colour -**

**Fave Food -**

**Fave drink-**

**fave lesson - **

**fave instrument -**

**what school are they from - **

**appearance -**

**personality - **

**Think of **

**Tori - **

**Trina - **

**Sikowitz - **

**Sinjin - **

**Andre -**

**Beck - **

**Jade - **

**Cat **

**crushed on by - **

**have a crush on -**

**friends - **

**enemies -**

**hobbies - **

**likes -**

**dislikes -**

**bf -**

**gf -**

**do they have a secret and if yes then what ?- **


	2. Who have i chosen

**I have chosen **

**Ellie (elanor) niehaus - Miss amelia young **

**savannah (sav) dews - Lionheart VII**

**Jamie Jessica sanders - Blindev0lution **


	3. Meeting

Sikowitz was telling His class about the history of christmas.

" Right class , Please welcome , Jamie ... Ellie ... Savannah ! " He shouted as three girls walked onto the stage wearing christmas dresses.

Jamie has long blonde almost white hair with emerald green eyes . She had tanned skin like tori's and was easily the thinnest and smallest girl there .Her Christmas dress comes down to 6 inches above her knees and it is red and green with sparkles . to bad Jamie was scowling .

Savannah has curly long blonde hair with A couple of pink streaks running through her hair . She has lighter skin then tori and shes about the same size and weight of Jade . Her eyes are sapphire blue . her dress is white and red and comes down to her knees . Shes smiling as people clap .

Ellie had Long curly red hair reaching her shoulders . sparkling green eyes and a cute blush . Her skin is same as Tori's and Her height is about 5'5 and weighs about 119kg . Her dress is Blue and white and sparkly , It is about 8 inches below her knees .She smiled as she walked onstage .

" Im Ellie ," Shouted Ellie .

" Sa ... Vannah "Screamed Savannah .

" Erm ... No ! " Screeched Jamie as she sulked off stage .

Cat and tori climbed up on to the stage .

" Loving them dresses ! " Squealed tori .

" Do you want to sit with us at lunch , You are here at lunch right ?" Asked tori .

" Yes sure we'd love to ,we're part of the christmas swap ! we're gonna be here for the next 6 months!" Said Ellie .

" Can Jamie and Savannah sit with us to please ?" Asked ellie.

Cat and Tori nodded and the 4 laughed .

* * *

At lunch Ellie and tori sat down with Andre , Robbie , Beck .

" Hi ...Im ellie... You saw me in that horrible dress ," Ellie smiled .

" Yes , I did , But it wasnt horrible," Smiled Beck .

Ellie had got changed into a pink top that said Talented Babe , a pink leather jacket and pink skirnny jeans with pink high heels .

She had staightened her curly red hair and put some pink make up on .

Cat and Savannah came running up with a huge plateful of chips .

Savannah was wearing a pastel top , A light coloured denim jacket and white skinny jeans and some black allstars . She had tied her Blonde hair up into a pony tail

" Hi , Wheres Jamie ?" Asked Ellie .

Savannah turned around and pointed at jamie who was busy talking to Jade .

" So , Who wants some chips ?" Asked andre .

" Me ," Replied Savannah Dreamily .

* * *

At the end of the day , Tori offered for everyone to come round to her house for the night including jamie and jade .

The two had laughed in her face and walked off but the other guys including El and Sav agreed .

" Great ,So Cat and savvie ... Savvie ... Sav ?" Tori questioned .

But savannah was to busy staring at andre .

" Yeah , S...Soo... Sorry ," She stammered

Beep Savannah's phone went off .

**To Sav**

**from tori**

**You like andre ! Eek ! Yay !**

Savannah blushed ... Then Nodded .

The girls Deicided to go to nozu after Tori's house.


End file.
